Our Little Secret
by LunarNix
Summary: Zero Kiryu, school guardian and vampire hunter. He's just barely avoiding falling to level E, the lowest he can get. Unfortunately, that's not his only issue; he's fallen in love...hard but can he work up the courage to tell the very one he was supposed to despise? [Rewrite]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh lookie what we have here, a re-write? Yep. That's right! I had rewritten it a little while ago. The original is no longer available to read but whether you read the original version or not, please enjoy! ~**

* * *

 _I'm falling into a trap._

 _One that I cannot escape._

 _Even though I don't want to leave._

 _That's what I truly felt at that time._

 _My agony and sadness._

 _Why did it turn out like this?_

 _Was I going to die here? Like this?_

 _No. Not when I had so much to figure out._

 _These thoughts spun around my mind in little dances as I fell into the darkness that was my new reality, one I wouldn't escape from as easily as others would think it to be._

* * *

Just another long day of school and Guardian duty. Yay...my excitement for the same old same old is through the roof. I absolutely loved getting up early in the morning after two hours of sleep from staying up all night the day before. Do note my heavy sarcasm.

I hate this.

I walked into the bathroom that morning to be greeted by a shout from Yuki. Just like every other morning.

"Zero! Get out!"

I glanced at the disgruntled brunette, catching her irritated stare. We stood there a moment before I shrugged, earning a grunt of annoyance. "You can't just walk right in I am a girl after all!" I gave her a flat stare before moving to turn on the shower, adjusting it slowly. "You were just thinking that I wasn't much of a girl...didn't you."

I didn't need to answer that as she just huffed and gathered her bathroom things and wrapped herself in a bathrobe over her underwear and bra, a towel around her neck and the sweetest scent lingering in the air. "Don't take so long and I won't have to barge in."

She opened her mouth to speak but then sighed, reminding herself of the reason she used the bathroom in the Headmaster's suite to begin with. She grabbed her bathroom bag and exited the room, heading to her personal room in this corner of the academy. As soon as the door closed I sighed. As I began to unbutton my shirt and strip down for a shower, I felt the pain and trembling of my limbs make itself known. Well isn't this day already starting off just peachy.

I put one of the towels over the bathroom door handle (we really needed to get that lock fixed), making sure Yuki wouldn't barge in the same way I had. Although I strongly doubt she would. With a sigh I leaned against the shower wall, feeling the water scorch my skin into a light shade of pink. It was a pleasant feeling. But I knew it wouldn't be pleasant for much longer.

I could already feel the daggers digging into my throat. Stabbing until raw and sore. I turned the shower temperature all the way down, hoping that the chill would help me keep sane. It worked for the first minute before my vision began to blur. I felt a sharp pain begin to tear into my throat and mind with such force that it felt link someone was forcing their fingers through the skin. I resisted, slumping over and slowly sittingmy fingers digging into my shoulder. A stronger wave broke through my careful hold, dark thoughts squeezing my already fragile will to stay put. Red pulsing behind my eyes as if to urge me to find what I wanted, what I needed. I bit my lip, tasting the familiar metallic blood on my tongue. I had all but forgotten about the freezing water that rained down from the shower. I had a moment of what felt like clarity, a dry laugh escaping my lips as I thought that one bite couldn't hurt. Just a little. Just one. Just-

A sudden loud knock on the door jolted me from my thoughts. "Zero!"

Yuki.

"Zero come on, we have to go!" She said through the door.

I took a moment before answering., needing to make sure I didn't say something stupid. "Yeah, whatever. You go on ahead!" I took a moment to review what I said. It was shaky and sounded a little forced but through the bathroom door and over the shower, I hoped that she couldn't hear it. After what felt like an hour of silence she called back an okay and I could hear her retreating footsteps down the hall.

I sighed in relief, thanking every good in existence that I didn't bite her this time.

That thought disturbed me. The fact that often when I'm like this it ends when my teeth pierce her neck. But not as much as the idea that Kaname would have an excuse to kill me if I hurt his Yuki. The thought left a bad taste in my mouth. She was mine...I could love her more than him. He may have saved her as a child but there's no way she truly loved him. No, not like I...I cut my thoughts off there as another wave of agony fell into my senses. The pain wasn't as unbearable as it had been before but it still hurt.

I tried to take in slow breaths, however shallow they were and slowly, the pain subsided, taking the thirst with it where it hovered in the backround waiting to bite back into my throat. I glanced down at my hands, they were trembling. I gripped them, wringing them as I tried to make them stop. But they wouldn't.

"I'm so weak." I laughed at myself as I felt my eyes begin to sting. "...weakling..." I never was someone to give into my emotions...until that day. Since then, it seemed to have become a regular occurrence. "So weak..." I sobbed.

Yes, just another long day of ever-repeating events.

By the time I exited the bathroom, it had gotten quite late. I guess it was the coldness of the shower, since I had no way to gauge the time. I know that I definitely missed school as it was already time for the change-off, a time I really didn't look forward to. I Didn't think I could handle it the same as I always did but it would be a challenge anyway with those stupid girls always squealing so loud. I grudgingly made my way down to the Moon Dorm's gates where there was already at least forty fangirls. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

I didn't know how right I was.

"Cut it out with all the damn 'kyaa, kyaa' crap and stop giving us trouble!" I shouted at the girls who, for the majority (on my side anyway), quieted down, minus the few who had something nasty to retort back. Although a stern glare was enough to shut them up completely.

"About time you showed up Zero!" Yuki shouted across the path to me, holding back the other group of girls as the gates opened. The girls suddenly stood still, watching the Night Class pass by in awe. As the girls froze, Yuki fell over from sudden lack of resistance, earning a silent snicker from me. I was about to speak before I was cut off.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Kaname asked, holding a hand out to the fallen brunette who quickly got back onto her feet.

"Yes! I-I'm fine!" She answered a bit quickly, a harsh blush rising in her face. Kaname grinned softly, speaking in soft tones. I watched the scene with a light rage. Kaname's hand reaching out to touch Yuki's hair, playing with the ends. I was now going to let this stand. I moved over to them, swatting his hand away from Yuki.

"Class is starting, Kuran." His name rolling off my tongue like poison.

Kaname simply glanced up before looking back to Yuki, "Yes, you are right. Yuki, would you like to accompany me?"

"Y-Yes Kaname-san!" Yuki stuttered, accepting so quickly before I said anything.

I glared to the side as they moved past, moving towards the school building and leaving me to deal with the few lingering fangirls. I turned to them and gave them a stern glare which sent them running back to the Sun Dorms. With a sigh, I glanced up to find that Kaname now had Yuki practically hanging off his arm. Something inside my chest cracked.

It hurts.

It hurts since she looked so natural by his side. It hurts because it wasn't me she chose. Why? Why does she stick so close to that blood sucker? But it's not like she'd be any safer with me. A level-D only my will holding me just shy of Level-E.

I shook my head and sped up my pace, challenging a walking pace that was anything but humanly possible. On a normal occasion I would just slow back down or just jog instead. But I had the feeling that something was going to happen today. Something that may just change these ever repeating cycles.

By the time I reached the main building, Kaname and Yuki were lingering around the entrance."We haven't got all day Kuran!" I snapped at the pureblood. I pulled Yuki away from him, earning a look of shock and concern from Ichijo who stood just inside the entryway. Kaname glanced my way with darkened eyes. Their mahogany depths holding a sort of light amusement as Ichijo and Yuki stood in their places, stunned.

"I agree," He replied curtly, turning his full attention back to Yuki. "Thank you for doing this every day."

"No problem!" Yuki lit up at his words, giving him a cute smile as the two vampires finally made their leave, their figures growing smaller in the long hallway. I watched Kaname until they reached the stairwell. I could almost swear he glanced back at me before he rounded the corner to climb them.

No, that's stupid.

He must've glanced back to make sure I wasn't too close to his darling Yuki. The thought made me wince. I turned and walked away, grabbing Yuki and bringing her along so she wouldn't stand there all night. Once she snapped out of reverie and started complaining, I let her go.

"I'm going this way..." I sighed, hearing her grumble about something I didn't stick around to make out. Although, I wasn't really planning on being thorough on my rounds. I was planning on going to sit in my favorite tree that also happened to have a good look in on the Night Class.

"Nothing out of the ordinary...yet." I noted as I settled into my seat. The Night Class seemed to be behaving well tonight. Even that Kaname. He was a schemer but wasn't so bad as I had initially thought. After all, I tried to kill him the first time we met. He's kind of...cute...in a way.

What the fuck?!

I mentally slapped myself, I DID NOT JUST THINK HE WAS CUTE! I felt myself cheeks heart up and leaned against the tree. That was the gayest thing I had thought in my life. I hoped it was the last since I wasn't gay. I knew for a fact that I wasn't. I gave the tree one good punch, then another, hoping that it would clear my thoughts. But I was completely unaware that Kaname was watching me from the classroom window with an amused smile.

Short Kaname pov

"What is it Kaname?" The Vice-President Takuma Ichijo asked, getting my attention. It was only then that I noticed I was grinning. I quickly forced my expression back to indifference with a cough as I felt the Night Class's eyes upon me.

"Nothing." I glanced at the expectant blond and back at Zero who happened to catch my gaze and quickly look back away. I could feel the soft glow of pink blush invade my cheeks as I watched Zero jump down from his place and wander off. The silverete's own cheeks red, the blush visible even at this distance.

A sort of emptiness filling my chest as he did. It was an emotion I knew well, but one that I don't deserve to have returned to me. But even still, I couldn't help it. These feelings were not so easily repressed.

Zero pov

He was watching! The intense heat in my cheeks and my fast heartbeat only adding to my embarrassment "Damn that Kaname...It's his fault." I grumbled aloud as I heard a couple feminine screams and the scent of blood fill the air. I froze as I picked up the scent.

Yuki's blood.

I ran to the source, finding Aido and Yuki in serious conversation, nothing had happened but the blood smell was a worry as it began to affect my throat. Taking control over my voice I walked towards them. "What happened this time?" I sighed as I entered earshot.

"I scraped my hand and Aido was wandering around." Yuki explained vaguely, blush forming in her cheeks as soon as Aido sighed.

"She went to jump out the second story window and barely caught that branch. These two," Aido motioned to the feinted girls, "Were shocked at her jump and feinted. I smelt Yuki's blood so went looking for her when coming back from the bathroom. That's all."

I sighed, "You'd better get back and explain this to Kaname before things get out of hand." He's bound to be worried about his 'darling girl' already. Aido nodded and turned back to Yuki, his expression steeling into something serious.

"Think about it at least, please." Aido begged her before heading back to his class, leaving Zero confused.

"What was that all about?" I asked Yuki when we had gotten back to the Headmaster's living quarters. "Between you and Aido?"

Yuki blushed, "Well...he asked if I was dating anyone...and I said no..." I frowned, I had a good idea where this was going.

"And then what?" I felt like whatever she said would destroy me, but I didn't drop the subject. Why didn't I drop the subject?!

"Then, he asked if I would date him...and I..." She was messing with her ribbon now, the faint blush she'd had before now growing tenfold.

I turned to her, I knew that Aido was interested in her (even if just in her blood). "Are you going to turn him down or what?" I was surprised how calm my voice was asmy inner self full of turmoil, not wanting to know the answer. Though I already knew. She shook her head.

"I think I'm going to say..." A pause. "...yes..." I knew it.

Something fell and cracked, like a glass falling over on a hard table. I froze, "Oh, really? Good for you two then..." I need to get away.

"Zero?" Yuki, please stop talking. "Are you okay?" Please go away.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." I turned away, heading back to my room. "Don't worry about it."

Because I'll worry enough for both of us.

I felt my eyes sting again and sped up my pace. I was so not going to cry. Not here. Not in front of Yuki. Never in front of Yuki. I had just turned into my hallway when I ran into the very last person I wanted to see.

"What's wrong, Kiryu?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Zero?" Yuki, please stop talking. "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired." I turned away, heading back to my room. "Don't worry about it."_ ** _Because I'll worry enough for both of us._** _I felt my eyes sting again and sped up my pace. I was so not going to cry. Not here. Not in front of Yuki. Never in front of Yuki. I had just turned into my hallway when I ran into the very last person I wanted to see._

 _"What's wrong, Kiryu?"_

I froze, slowly looking up to see the pureblood staring at me. I struggled to find the words. But as nothing seemed to want to leave my mouth, I ended up shoving past him to my room. I needed to get away from him. There was no way I was going to cry in front of Kaname either. Though I felt like I should. The fresh tears lingered behind my eyes, threatening to pour out.

I had almost made it to my room when Kaname placed a hand on the door, keeping it shut. "I asked you a question." I moved to push him away so I could reach the safety of my room but not before he grabbed my arm.

"It's none of your business, Kuran." I replied with difficulty, I stopped trying to move him, settling for glaring at him in hopes that he'd leave. Each second I spent out here left me in a sense of mixed panic and anger. Anger to lash out at the man blocking my path and to let myself release my burdens upon him so he'd leave.

"It _is_ my business." He sighed, running a pale hand through his hair. "Yuki would never let me hear the end of her worries about you."

I felt a warm tear, roll down my cheek as I pushed him forcefully away from my door and finally entered. I quickly shut and locked the door behind me. Locking out the very person who was now knocking on my door.

"Kiryu?! Let me in!" I slid to the ground feeling the tears fall. I couldn't stop them anymore. I pulled my knees close to my chest, attempting to make myself smaller. Chocking back any sob and hiccup that might have made a noise.

There was a moment of silence before there was a click and the door opened again. I felt his footsteps as he walked towards me and I instinctively curled in on myself. I didn't even have to look up to know that he was standing in front of me. But even as I sat there sobbing quietly in a huddled ball, I hadn't yet realized that Kaname had knelt in front of me with a worried expression.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, attempting to gain my attention. His gentleness shocked me and I looked up to the warmest eyes I had ever seen. At that time, it was almost like the world had stopped for a moment. My eyes trapped within his as my tears flowed out unimpeded. We stayed like that for a moment before a sob escaped my trembling lips. he scooped me up into his arms.

"K-Kuran!" I felt my heart skip a beat at the loss of ground beneath me as I found myself carried to the other side of the room. He dropped my onto the bed and sat next to me in silence. I stared at him with shock. What the hell?!

"You still haven't answered my question, Zero." My name. Not Kiryu, he called me Zero. "What happened?" I almost wanted to laugh. A vampire, a pureblood at that, giving me, a hunter, compassion. I adjusted my position and stayed silent. It was something I really didn't want to tell him.

"Zero, if you don't tell me then I am going to kiss you."

I turned to him shocked, "What?!" I exclaimed. Surely he wasn't going to! I mean, we are both guys so...er. There was no way he would, right? I'm sure that he wasn't gay and even if he was, why would he say that to me? I was confused but before I could get my thoughts back in line I heard laughter. Very hard laughter.

I glanced back a the pureblood who was in the midst of a laughing fit. I just stared. This was surely some kind of imposter. Kaname Kuran never laughs like this. His face began to turn a light shade of red before he managed to calm himself down and glance my way, meeting my stare.

"What?" He asked with a light grin. I was blatantly shocked at this man.

"Was something fu-?" I began as he raised a hand to my cheek. I froze.

"Good, you stopped." He spoke softly, rubbing just below my eye. I had stopped crying. He stood and moved in front of me, "Let's see. Because you didn't answer my question, you need some sort of punishment."

Just before I could protest, I found myself silenced, not by anything that he'd done to my voice, but by how close his face now was to mine and by how I wasn't doing anything about it like I would have normally done. "Kana-" I started.

Then I felt his lips connect to mine. A short and brief contact but enough to cause my face to flush red. What had this man done to me.

"What was..." I muttered as he pulled away and stood up straight.

"I told you if you didn't tell me I'd kiss you." Then he left, leaving me behind, confused and in a daze. As the door shut I came back to Earth.

I reached up to my mouth, covering it and trying to figure out was I was feeling. I felt so light, like I could withstand everything. I slapped myself quickly and retreated under my covers. Damn that Kaname!

That was the first time in years that I hadn't cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Until I looked at the little clock on the nightstand; 9:45 AM.

Oops.

Oh well, it wasn't this first time I'd been late. I slid out of bed and wandered into my bathroom to get ready for the day. I was surly going to get a long lecture from Yuki for this.

Yuki.

I sighed and splashed water on my face. I wasn't going to worry about that today. Nope, today I was going to be Zero Kiryu: hunter and guardian, not Zero Kiryu: crybaby and coward.

That's what I pushed so firmly into my head. Or so I thought.

I exited my room and walked down the hall towards the school building. I was late but I wasn't that student that skipped all his classes. Yuki would scold him good then. I reached out for the door handle but just before I opened the door I stopped.

Yuki was in the class with me.

Before I thought much about it, I turned around and walked away. I didn't really want to deal with this problem just yet. I decided to just hang out at the stable with Lily. The other students call her a demon horse but I've had no problems from her.

A few minutes later I opened the stable-house's door, listening to its familiar rusty creak as it moved. As soon as I stepped inside, Lily perked up. With a smile, I moved towards her, picking up a brush as I did so. I figured that, since I was here, I'd brush her (especially since the rest of the school thought she'd kill them if they tried). I let myself have a laugh at the thought of one of the Day Class boys trying to brush her. That was surely something I'd have to see.

After I finished, I settled next to her stall, leaning against the wall. It had to be noon by now, but I wasn't ready to go back yet. Nope. I'm going to have a nap. Yes, that sounded amazing.

But just before I nodded off, Lily whined and started to chew on my hair. "Stop it." I sighed, "I'll get you food if you're so hungry." She whined again as if to answer me and settled herself down as I exited her stall. Honestly, my hair wasn't food. I walked over to the stable-house's other end and picked up a small bundle for her.

And then my thirst hit.

I had just gotten the hay set in its place when I felt the warning pains. I knew this one was going to be bad. It may even rival the one from the past morning I just hoped I could keep my composure long enough to get back to my room. I could feel the urges wrap around my throat like a noose, growing tighter and making it harder to breathe.

I had been walking at a normal pace until the first wave of pain hit and I was still just a short way away from the safety of my room. The sheer level of pain the first wave brought scared me. If it hurt this much now...I don't want to finish that thought. I just picked up my pace, practically running at an inhuman speed.

Just before I reached the door to my room, a shout stopped me. I turned to face Yuki, the very person I had wanted to avoid. Especially now.

"Zero, are you alright?!" She went to step closer, her face holding worry and confusion. The wind blew lightly around us, wafting her scent to me. I cringed as the thirst strengthened.

"Yeah." My voice betrayed me, carrying all the pain I felt. I needed to get away, now. "I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Yuki didn't know when to quit. she couldn't understand this pain, the agony. How my sanity weakened with each new wave of urges. It took all I had not to pounce on her right now.

"Leave me be." I managed to get out before retreating into my room finally. I locked the door so she couldn't follow and staggered to my bathroom as another wave hit.

I ran the water, hoping it would drown out my cries. This pain was surely the strongest I've felt so far. My throat had constricted now, making each breath I took a gasp for air. I could just barely breathe anymore. I was getting dizzy. If this attack lasts to much longer like this I'll pass out. My vision began to haze. See? I knew it. Even if my vampire side wanted to go attack someone, I can't move if I don't have any air.

My last conscious thought was one of someone shaking me, shouting at me. The strangest thing was, at the time, I could have sworn it was Kaname.


End file.
